


Run Away

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Elie have gone back to Garage island. Celia decides to visit Haru, still unsure of his relationship with Elie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

Celia sighed as she waited in the ocean. She was currently floating on the shore, debating whether or not she should actually go onto the island. She had heard that Elie and Haru weren’t really together at the moment, though they seemed pretty close.

But on the other hand Haru did seem to show a romantic interest in Elie when she had been with their group. She had heard that Haru and Elie weren’t together after eavesdropping on some of Haru’s friends, but that couldn’t be taken as fact.

Celia kept floating debating whether or not she should go ask Haru out or not. She also had to think about whether or not Haru was dating Elie and how she would bring it up.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

Haru was currently walking along the beach. He was currently trying to get a break from Elie and his sister. All either of them seemed to do was bother him about stuff. Elie would talk about how he should build them a house and they should start going out, and Cattleya would bug him to tell her everything he could about what happened when he was gone. It was ok for the first week or two, but it was finally starting to get annoying.

Haru still wasn’t quite sure if he would take Elie up on her offer though. She almost seemed to fill the void of his sister after he left the island. She was almost like a little sister, always following him around, but he always wanted her around. She would pout when things didn’t go her way, unless of course they were fighting. Also she would always pout when he talked about his big sister, almost like the little sister that wasn’t getting enough attention.

Of course everything he thought of could be looked at a different way, and be a reason why he would go on a date with her, but after leaving the island he missed his sister, and Elie seemed to fill that void.

As he walked along the shore he looked out at the ocean. There weren’t really any waves and it was quite peaceful, but Haru felt a bit unsettled. Not really in a bad way, but just like he was missing something. Studying the ocean Haru noticed someone in the water with blue hair. A smile started to appear on his face.

“Celia” he called out.

Celia turned towards Haru quickly, a bit startled at hearing her name. “Haru, is that you?”

“Yeah, come on over. What are you doing here?” he asked. It made sense that some of his old friends would want to visit him, especially after everything that had happened, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

Swimming over, Celia pulled herself up to Haru as she got to the sand. “I wanted to come and say hi, I haven’t seen you since when we worked together. I was told that you had died, but after hearing you were alive I wanted to come and visit”

Haru grinned “It’s good seeing you, I was just trying to get away from Elie and my sister for a bit”

“I thought you liked spending time with Elie” Celia said a bit nervously. She didn’t want to make it to apparent that she wanted to know the status of Haru’s and Elie’s relationship.

Haru sighed “Well I do need someone to talk to I guess” he told her as he laid down. “I know Elie wants to go out with me, but I’m not really sure where I stand on the idea. She almost seems like a little sister to me, and I do love her, I just don’t really know in which way”

Celia frowned, this answer didn’t really help her at all. She couldn’t just come in and say that she wanted to be with Haru. Elie was still her friend, and she didn’t want to hurt her feelings. On the other hand this meant that Haru was at least somewhat available.

Haru went on to talk about all his feelings towards everyone, including her. Some of the comments he said towards her made her blush, but she was kind of in the same boat as Elie. Haru thought of her as a friend, and knew she liked him, but wasn’t really sure on where he stood past that.

Celia was of course embarrassed, having found out that Haru knew that she liked him. “H-How did you find out anyways?”

“Your sister told me before we left” Haru said grinning.

Celia cursed under her breath saying something about never confiding in her sister again.

“Look however it works out I want you to know I still wanna be your friend. Elie may not, but I’ll make her be your friend to” he said, grinning near the end. “Come on, my sisters cooking. Why don’t you join us for dinner?”

Celia nodded and after transforming her tail into legs, went with Haru. After around ten minutes they arrived at his house. “Hey sis, I brought home a guest” Haru said, looking around the house.

Cattleya came out of the kitchen and grinned after seeing who the guest was “Oh Haru. Elie’s going to be jealous now” she said giggling.

Haru’s cheeks tinted red. He knew he liked both of them, but he assumed that he would just end up with Elie since they were pretty much bonded like glue due to the raves. Haru sighed. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to bring Celia to the house. She would probably make a show of affection, and Elie would make a pathetic attempt at hiding her jealousy, and he would be caught in the middle of everything.

The house had been expanded when it had been rebuilt, and as a result Elie had her own room, however, Cattleya made it perfectly clear that she didn’t mind if Elie snuck into Haru’s room for some, as she said it, fun.

After Cattleya called everyone to the table, the first thing Elie did was glare at Celia. Celia of course saw this, not like anyone couldn’t, but simply ignored it while clinging to Haru’s arm. Cattleya was grinning at the conflict between the girls, while Shuda was snickering at Haru’s reaction. The five of them continued to make some small talk while all of this was going on.

After a few minutes everyone settled down and started to eat, not that it prevented Elie from glaring at Celia, who at this point started to return the glare. After everyone finished eating Cattleya smiled “Ok we don’t have an extra room, but you can stay in Elie’s room”

Elie sighed in relief. She thought that Haru’s sister was going to have Celia stay in Haru’s room. “I guess I’ll make some of the accommodations ready” Elie said a bit grumpily.

Celia remained clinging to Haru’s arm as Elie went off to get Celia’s accommodations ready. Elie had to admit that she still like Celia, she was just a bit irked that they had to like the same person.

After night came, Celia and Elie retired to their bedroom. There was an awkward silence as they sat across from each other, not saying anything.

“Well, Celia. I know you like Haru, and I know he likes you, and I know what he thinks of me, so that leaves us at an impasse” Elie said.

“I guess we could always share him” Celia suggested. She wanted Haru, but she didn’t want to hurt Elie, who was still her friend.

“I suppose, but that doesn’t change how he feels about either of us”

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

Haru sighed, he could hear the voices, but it was muffled so he couldn’t make anything out.

“Haru I’m coming in” Cattleya said.

“What is it sis” Haru asked slightly annoyed.

“Well you’re going to go build that house for you three. If you get into one big romp I don’t want to walk into it... well maybe a peak” Cattleya said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

Shuda started laughing at Haru “Ha, you have to build an entire house by tomorrow”

“That’s unrealistic Shuda, which is why you’re helping him” Cattleya said happily.

Shuda and Haru left the house complaining about the slave driver Cattleya. No matter what, neither of them could deny her. While she couldn’t fight, she was the one who was in charge of her and Shuda’s relationship. Haru was her little brother so it was easy enough for her to boss him around.

After working all night, Haru and Shuda finished the house. Shuda turned towards Haru with an expectant look on his face.

“What?” Haru asked slightly annoyed by Shuda. He still didn’t particularly like the fact that Shuda was dating his sister.

“Aren’t you going to say thanks or something, I mean I worked my ass off helping you”

“No, because I know it wasn’t your choice. You were forced into doing it by my sister”

Shuda scoffed and turned away. Haru sighed as he looked at the house. It was finished, but they still needed to furnish it. After sitting for a few minutes he noticed everyone riding a cart towards him.

“I brought everything you need to live here, I’ve been waiting for you two to get together, but I guess its the three of you now” Cattleya said happily.

Haru frowned at his sister, who was always happy since he had come back. He thought she was joking, but he saw Celia and Elie with a look on their face that told him otherwise.

Not making direct eye contact, Elie and Celia walked up to Haru “We decided to share you” they said together.

“Hey, hold on. Don’t I get a choice” Haru asked, confused on how they had already decided that.

“No” Cattleya said as she took the house, leaving the cart and rode away with Shuda chasing her trying to get a ride back.

“Oh and a heads up, someone might come looking for me. I kinda left home without really telling anyone” Celia said laughing a bit nervously.

Haru sighed. Elie was already complicated, but now he had a runaway mermaid princess with him as well. He thought finishing his quest would make his life simple again.


End file.
